Memory Gum
by Snorkacks Live
Summary: After the trio's run in with Lokhart in St. Mungos, Hermione has a run in with another person. Sweet story, I wrote just for you guys! Involves our boy Neville.(Missing Moment)


A/N-This is my first fic posted on but I do have some stuff poseted on the sugarquill so I hope y'all give me lots of reviews!!!On to the story! By the way, I am NOT in favor of a Neville/Hermione pairing and Neville has quite gotten over his crush on Hermione by fifth year. Oh, and it takes place right after the trioGinny learn about what happened to Neville's parents in St. Mungo's.

Disclaimer- If the Harry Potter books were mine the sixth book would be out by now. Granted, it would be very short and very bad, but it would be out.

MemoryGum

"Look, I didn't learned joined-up writing for nothing you know!" Gilderoy Lockhart chirped, a little annoyed at being forgotten. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all turned to look back at the blonde man who was grinning vacantly at them waving an enormous peacock-feather quill. They were all shocked (or glum in Harry's case) by what they had just heard about Neville's parent's fate. Hermione couldn't believe that Kreacher had a picture of the woman who had so mercilessly inflicted pain on an entire family—no, the entire magical community. She looked down at the S.P.E.W. badge pinned on her purse and began to reconsider giving _all_ house-elves freedom. _Well it wasn't _really_ his fault, he's been so brainwashed_, she tried to reason.

"Let's go back to Mum and Dad when we get these bloody autographs," Ginny whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded, she wanted to be anywhere but here.

Lockhart's autographs could hardly be considered 'joined-up' writing or any kind of writing at all. After he had gauchely signed 12 smiling pictures of himself and assured the four that they could come back and get more if the wanted, they got out of the hospital room as fast as they could.

"You still want some tea?" Ginny asked timidly, "I'll buy, my treat."

"Well in that case, sure," Ron said and Harry grinned slightly. Hermione was still unsettled by what she had seen. Neville's parents. Neville's Grandmother. And most importantly, Neville.

The tearoom looked like it had been a last minute addition to the hospital. It was a small room that was cramped, but clean and the bright green that frequented the whole hospital was serving as the color for the table cloths. They seated themselves at a four person table and picked up four small menus.

"Hey, it's just like at the Yule Ball," Ginny noticed, glancing at the list of teas and cakes. Sure enough in little print at the bottom it gave you instructions on how to command the tea into your cup. As they ordered vocally, Hermione looked around at the room full of people. Most looked like they could use something a little stronger than tea. Tired. Worn-out. Frustrated. Just how she was feeling more and more these days. Though she tried not to show it. Especially not around Harry.

Supplied with tea and various pastries Harry and Ron got into a spirited chat about Quidditch, with Ginny interjecting whenever she felt they were both wrong. Hermione sighed internally, it was good that Harry was smiling, but she just couldn't join him, not today. She had put up a remarkably good show of the Christmas spirit but she just couldn't do it any longer. Harry and Sirius weren't the only ones feeling a little down lately she just hid it better. Hermione chewed and licked her lips a little, a habit she'd gotten from her mother when she was stressed or nervous. She reached down by her feet to dig through her purse and get some chapstsick. Except the purse wasn't there.

"I can't remember if it was '63 or '64 when Valentino Martez made that really awesome save when he was forty feet away from the goal."

"Hmmm, forgetting things now, huh, brother? Could be another sign of Spattergroit."

Harry finally gave in and burst out laughing at Ron's amusing misdiagnosis by the portrait on the wall. Hermione was startled to realize how alien the gale of laughter coming from him sounded. She excused herself while they were still distracted by Quidditch and Spattergroit.

"Hey guys, I have to go back to the ward, I left my purse in there, I'll see you later at Mr. Weasley's room, okay?" she said quickly, getting up.

Ginny replied with an absent "Okay" and Harry continued to laugh at a crimson Ron.

She was so used to a bookbag at school, Hermione had continuously been walking away without her purse for the last week. She walked through the teeming, winding corridors of St. Mungos, the sight of sick and injured people doing nothing to improve her mood. She found that the ward containing Lockhart, and her purse, was still unlocked. Wondering if Lockhart would even be in the room or if he would be outside tracking down more unsuspecting former students to force autographs upon, she quietly opened the door and peeked in.

She was surprised by three things. 1.) Lockhart was fast asleep (hairnet in place) in his bed 2.) Her purse was in the hands of 3.) Neville Longbottom.

"Neville?" she said in surprise, though she tried to speak quietly. Neville's mother and father were both asleep too. Neville, who had been sitting in a chair between his parents' beds, jumped when Hermione called his name.

"Oh, hello," he muttered, looking at his feet, "I forgot something."

"Me too." she said looking meaningfully at her purse.

"Is this yours? I was going to turn it at the front desk. Here." he handed her the dark blue purse.

"Thanks" she said, studying him. He was looking at his mother now. He probably expected her to leave, but something was nagging her. She didn't want to just leave him all alone like this, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Are you okay?" she ventured softly.

He looked up at her, seeming a little surprised that she had noticed. He shrugged a bit.

"Not in the Christmas mood, I guess" he said unhappily.

"Join the club, things are getting a little intense lately." She pulled up a chair and sat down by him, fiddling idly with the zipper on her purse.

"Yeah, especially now that that woman is out on the loose," He said a bit of bitterness creeping into his voice. Understandably so, though, Hermione could guess that 'that woman' was Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman who took his sane parents away from him.

"I'm sure they'll catch her, especially with The Order—" Hermione stopped and sucked in her breath. Did Neville know about The Order? She looked up at him.

"I know about the Order, it's okay." He said, "and you could trust me even if I didn't"

"I know I could," Hermione said confidently, surprising herself and Neville. "You belong in Gryffyndor, Neville, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." The corners of his mouth actually turned up slightly, he looked grateful for some word of comfort.

"You know, in third and little bit of fourth year, I had a really big crush on you" he said shyly, fiddling now with a gum wrapper he had pulled from his pocket, the one his mum had given him. Hermione grinned coyly at his embarrassed confession.

"You always were really nice to me, even when everyone else wasn't," she said appreciatively.

"I would have failed Potions without you, you helped me. No one was really that friendly to me either." he pointed out, still fingering the gum wrapper.

"There's a rubbish bin in the corner you can throw that away in" Hermione said. Though if truth be told, her true motive was to try and get him to tell her why he had kept it when his mum had given it to him. She didn't want to ask, in case he didn't want to talk about it.

"I...I can't, I know it sounds stupid but..." he mumbled.

"But what?" she questioned gently.

"It's just...one day, I came in here and Mum was chewing gum. I took her wrapper for her to throw it away, and told her it was my favorite flavor too...Ever since I told her that she...she always saves me her wrappers and gives them to me...it's the only thing she remembers about me...I know, it's stupid." he finished, his face coloring slightly pink a bit.

"Know it's not," Hermione said softly, "She's your mum. She loves you."

Neville met Hermione's gaze and smiled, fully this time, up at her. It was contagious and soon she felt much more in the Christmas spirit then she had all week.

"You know," Neville said a little impishly, "the reason I signed up for the D.A. was because Mum would be terribly proud of me for doing something, anything, Cornelius Fudge didn't like me doing. I know she would."

Hermione gave a small snicker at that thought.

"Well, she would be even prouder if she knew how good you were getting at it too," Hermione remarked honestly.

"Really? Do you think so?" He said a little bit incredulously.

"A few more weeks, and you'll be better than me."

"I doubt that."

"How about you and me a have a one on one match next time we practice _Expelliarmus_?" she challenged, feeling refreshed and much happier.

He opened his mouth, uncertain whether to take her up on this offer. Then he grinned brazenly and said:

"You're on."

A/N- THAT WAS NOT A N/H FIC! I just think they could have such a cute friendship. I was gonna throw in a little R/H but I just couldn't work it in (sorry Sherster6). Hope you enjoyed it. It took me all of one hour to write. I slaved over it I tell you. Now remember the only way to get me too write more or to stop writing (depending on what you want) is to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Y'all are the best part of the writing and without your feedback I am lost. Lost I tell you. Oh yes! Much love to my beta reader Michelle (Ozma)!!! Thanks especially for being so patient with my appalling punctuation! Glad to have ya!


End file.
